


playing house

by sinningpumpkin



Series: play god today [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Implied Hisoka/Illumi, Incest, M/M, Organized Crime, Past Hisoka/Killua, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: “The clown came onto me at the bar and fucked me in the alley, filled me up too--”Illumi slaps him across the face.Killua starts to realize that he may have miscalculated.~Or, Killua comes home after his run in with Hisoka. Illumi meets him at the door.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Series: play god today [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	playing house

**Author's Note:**

> wow a sequel so soon! who am i :3

Killua knows that Illumi will be waiting for him, but he still tries to sneak inside the house. He moves past the front and jimmies the door to the laundry room. He makes it inside and part way through the den, before a shadow to his right twitches. Illumi crashes against him, curls an arm around his waist and begins to drag him through the house. “Bastard,” Killua hisses, beating on Illumi’s chest while trying to squirm out of his hold.

It’s useless, of course. Illumi still has six inches on him, plus a decade of extra training. Even if Killua could brute force his way out of the grip, it’s not like he had any plan to get away from Illumi after that. He could slam them both into the wall and wake Mother up, but that only means getting abused by Milluki while Zeno watches. Killua goes limp under his brother’s arm as they enter Illumi’s room.

He lets Killua down onto his feet and doesn’t even stumble when Killua throws all of his weight into a shove against his chest. “God, chill the fuck out, I wasn’t even gone for that long.” He takes a step back from his brother and Illumi stares him down. He hasn’t yet changed out of his work clothes, and he cuts an impressive figure as his bottomless stare curdles with rage.

“Kil. We didn’t know where you were, and Mother was worried sick.” Illumi raises a hand and rubs his brow. Each of these movements are slow and calculated. Killua doesn’t think that Illumi has the capacity to move without careful thought. He sighs. “You know, this is why Mother always bothers you about the chip. If you would just tell us where you’re going--”

“You not knowing is the point, asshole!” Killua shouts. Illumi purses his lips. “And you know if you try to put one of those things in me again, I’ll just cut it out.” He’d already removed three different tracking devices from under his skin. He’s somewhat of an expert at this point. 

Illumi shakes his head. They’ve had this fight many, many times. And Killua expects to have it many, many more. “Fine.” Illumi shoves a hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He steps forward and shoves the screen into Killua’s face, displaying the shaky photo he’d taken of Hisoka’s business card less than an hour ago. “What’s this, then?”

If Killua was smart, or familiar with the concept of self preservation, he’d come up with some sort of lie. He’d tell Illumi that he picked it up at the bar and sent it for him to identify. Then he could leave his brother’s room, shower away the sticky evidence between his thighs and sleep off his hangover. Instead, Killua grins, practically glows with smugness, and crosses his arms over his chest. “That’s a business card.”

Illumi tenses like he wants to hit Killua. “I gathered as much. How did you get it?”

“Well.” Killua runs his tongue over his teeth, adrenaline shooting through him and making his heart pound between his ribs. “Your boyfriend gave it to me after he fucked me.”

The words drop like stones at Illumi’s feet. A deathly silence follows as Illumi stares at him. His knuckles go white around his phone and then his arm jerks. The phone flies across the room and punches a hole through the drywall. Killua’s heart pounds impossibly faster. Illumi hasn’t been this impulsive with his anger since he was a teenager. “Bullshit,” he says. His voice is trembling with rage and even after getting wrung dry by Hisoka, Killua’s body eagerly responds. “Bullshit,” Illumi repeats. “You’re just trying to work me up.”

Killua has succeeded on that front. “I’m not lying.” If he knew Illumi would react like this, he would’ve lied about losing his virginity a lot earlier. The Zoldycks don’t have any hang ups about purity, but Illumi’s been dangling that final touch above Killua’s head for as long as he can remember. From their first kiss, their first fight, and the first time that they shared a bed--Illumi has been promising to take Killua on his eighteenth birthday. Only now, he’s lost the chance. “The clown came onto me at the bar and fucked me in the alley, filled me up too--”

Illumi slaps him across the face.

Killua starts to realize that he may have miscalculated.

“Show me, then,” Illumi hisses. Killua raises his fingers to where blood gathers under his skin, making his cheek hot and swollen. Goosebumps rise along his arms as Illumi bends to bring their gazes together. “If you got fucked like a cheap whore, show me,” he snarls. Killua rarely gets to hear this voice from him. It’s one he uses sparingly, usually to extract information or cut deep into the place where everyone keeps their vulnerabilities.

He’s never used it on Killua though.

Killua laughs in his face and opens his jeans. “You’re disgusting, Aniki.” He pushes his pants down his thighs and he can’t tell if the sudden flush on Illumi’s cheeks is from rage or lust. Killua will take either. 

He peels his sticky briefs down and can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed at how he’s already half hard. He’s sure that Illumi can see the cum smeared into his skin, or smell the semen and sex clinging to his clothes. But Killua wants to drive the point home.

So, he turns around and bends over in front of his brother. He shuffles his feet apart, reaches back. His asshole throbs, swollen and sticky as Hisoka’s cum drips out of him and smears against his taint. Illumi’s stare bores into him, taking in every inch of the gory evidence that he had demanded. It makes Killua hot with excitement, fingertips digging hard into his asscheeks as his cock pulses. “Satisfied, Illu-nii?”

He listens to Illumi take a massive breath. Then, his knees are kicked out from under him. Killua tumbles down onto the carpet, only barely catching himself on his hands. “What the hell--”

Illumi follows him down to the floor, one big hand pressing between his shoulderblades and the other curling tight around his hip. “No. I’m not satisfied.” Illumi forces his chest down to the floor and then props his hips up. Killua loses his breath as Illumi spreads him open. “Not while his spend is still inside of you,” he murmurs.

Then, his mouth presses against Killua’s asshole. 

Killua twists his fingers into the carpet, a garbled mess of profanity spilling out of him as Illumi starts working him over. He’s more sore than he thought. Each press of Illumi’s soft lips or lap of his tongue makes Killua’s hole sting, fluttering under the attention and clenching tight. Illumi is patient. His tongue moves over Killua’s taint and balls, before licking up over the furl of his hole.

Killua’s body trembles. His cock is in an awkward, half hard state. Without those drugs in his system, the pain feels a lot less like pleasure. Illumi’s thumbs press closer to his hole, pulling him open until Killua’s hole is forced to gape. “Illu--fuck, it  _ hurts _ ,” Killua gasps out, toes curling as Illumi’s tongue draws circles around the trembling pucker of his hole.

Illumi doesn’t care. He spears Killua on his tongue, thumbs working around the tender muscle as Killua screams into the crook of his arm. He knew that Hisoka had scraped him up inside, but the hot, drippy stretch of Illumi’s tongue makes it so much worse.

Illumi pulls back and replaces his tongue with his thumb. Killua shudders as he twists it inside him and pulls on his rim, forcing him open. “I have to clean you up, Kil.” The unspoken  _ this is your fault _ hangs between them and Killua waits for his brother to continue.

Illumi replaces his thumb with two fingers. And then, he drips spit into Killua. The hot slick of it lands on his rim, before Illumi fucks it inside of him, slicking up his stinging, swollen insides with careful pumps of his fingers. He does it again, and again, until the stickiness of Hisoka’s cum is replaced with the slick slide of Illumi’s saliva. He works a third finger into Killua, ignoring his pained whining, but never hurting him enough to make him go soft.

Eventually, the presses of his fingers aren’t as terrible, and when Illumi crooks them into his prostate, his cock jerks against his belly. “Ah, there you go, Kil.” For a moment, Illumi sounds pleased and Killua soaks up the sweet, gentle attention. “All clean.” 

Killua sucks in big gulps of air and lifts himself up onto his elbows. Illumi’s fingers slip out of him and relief pours over him. “Aniki, we’re all done, right?” He keeps his voice small, the way that Illumi likes him to sound.

Behind him, Illumi hums and Killua holds onto the hope that he’s actually considering it. “No, Kil.” Illumi drapes himself over Killua again, and when they press back together, the hot jut of Illumi’s cock slides between Killua’s asscheeks. “You’ll take me. And then, we’ll be done.”

Killua doesn’t have time to do anything but whimper, collapsing back against the carpet as Illumi starts to push inside of him. He isn’t slick enough and Killua already feels so unbearably swollen, it’s awful. Illumi lays over top of him, smothering him under his weight and warmth as he inches deeper into Killua. Tears blur his vision and his nose is running by the time Illumi is entirely inside of him. He’s bigger than Hisoka. Bigger and more powerful and he knows Killua better than anyone in the world. Tears spill down over his cheeks as Illumi starts hitching his hips in slow thrusts.

“You’re mine, Kil,” Illumi murmurs, putting a voice to every thought swirling around in Killua’s head. He sniffles and his face crumples as the head of Illumi’s cock tugs at his sensitive rim. “You’ll always be mine.” He pushes back inside just as slow, forcing Killua open and molding him to the right shape with each agonizing movement.

“Illumi,” Killua breathes, just to feel the throb of his brother’s cock inside of him, to have Illumi press even closer to him. “Aniki,” he mumbles and earns a kiss to his shoulder.

“There you go, now you’re remembering, aren’t you?”

Illumi starts moving faster and Killua can only nod. The drag worsens, but Killua’s body opens for his brother. Illumi shifts his hips until he rolls against Killua’s prostate, and the liquidy pleasure fills the cracks that the pain leaves in him. “I wanted your first time,” Illumi says. Strands of his hair tickle Killua’s face and the back of his neck, the sensation heightened by how his body is being worked apart for the second time. “But, it doesn’t matter anymore.” He kisses the shell of Killua’s ear. “Because, he’ll only ever have you once. I’m going to have you a hundred times over.”

Killua clenches hard around the press of Illumi inside of him and knows that it's true. Even if they have to trade blows before every kiss or pull weapons to earn soft touches, they will always belong to each other.

Killua’s weak, but he forces his hips to rock back into the movements of Illumi’s cock. “Yes.” His voice is raw with the admission. Illumi trembles at his back, the quickening of his breath the only evidence that he’s affected at all. “I’m yours, Illu-nii.”

“Fuck,” Illumi mutters. His hips snap rougher and Killua cries out for him. “Yes, Kil, my darling brother--”

It’s the praise that does it. That one moment where all the pain melts away so Killua can absorb Illumi’s words is enough for the pleasure to break and crash. He’s spent. His cock only gives a few drops of pearly fluid, but he tightens around Illumi and screams his pleasure. Illumi follows soon after. This time, when cum spills inside of him, it feels like a balm. Illumi fills him to the brim and fucks it deep into him, until Killua feels bloated with the swell of it. 

For a while, Killua floats. He’s vaguely aware of Illumi pulling off his clothing and picking him up, but he only really returns to himself while sitting on a stool in the shower. Illumi is at his back, scrubbing his scalp with gentle, deft fingers. Killua is exhausted. Every inch of his body aches. And all he can manage for the moment is leaning back on his brother and listening to the rhythm of the shower.

Illumi rinses out the shampoo and even uses some of his own fancy conditioner on the ends of Killua’s hair. He lathers a cloth and starts to drag it across Killua’s body. Illumi doesn’t balk at the marks that he left, or the ones that belong to Hisoka. He’s diligent and careful with the random scrapes and nicks Killua has accumulated. 

For a moment, Killua can imagine a world where his big brother is like this. Where Illumi coming after him when he sneaks out means getting rescued instead of beaten. Where a protective streak is a good thing, and they could maybe begin to rebuild themselves in an image different from their parents. Where every sweet touch isn’t preceded by a punch to the gut. Killua wants it so badly. And Killua is so tired.

“Illumi,” he mumbles. His brother hums as he slides the cloth between Killua’s legs. The pain wells up again, an ache that lances up his spine and leaves him gasping in the humid room. “Why…” He swallows, the question he means to ask suddenly escaping him. “Why can’t we just have this?”

Illumi’s hands draw away from him. Killua knows it's only because he’s finished washing him, but their absence makes him ache through and through. “Why do you run away, Kil?” Illumi sounds just as tired as Killua. “Would staying with me, with us, really be so terrible?”

“Would living like this be so terrible?” Killua fires back. “What’s so awful about not hurting each other for once?”

The silence stretches long between them and eventually, Killua looks over his shoulder. Illumi is slumped on his own shower stool, head bent forward while he repeatedly wrings the washcloth out.

“I don’t know,” he finally whispers. “I don’t know. I just… can’t.”

Killua doesn’t know if he’s even tried. Killua doesn’t even know if he wants to try, if Killua alone would be worth leaving everything behind. The anger bubbles under the surface, the anger of being raised in a world you never wanted to belong to and being cursed with  _ love _ for the people who kept you alive in it.

Killua’s angry, but he’s also tired. And, for once, he doesn’t let the anger win.

He reaches out for Illumi and curls an arm around the back of his neck. “Let’s go to bed, Aniki.”

Neither of them have any of the answers. Not tonight, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! next part is gonna be hisoillu with mild gore and im SO excited to write it. [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)
> 
> oh some notes on the setting/zoldyck house. i loosely have this series set in Japan, and model the sort of criminal enterprises after the yakuza. the zoldyck house is a massive mansion, western styled for the most part (laundry room and den) but also outfitted with more traditional amenities, like the full shower bathrooms. i like to think that they have a traditional tea room with tatami for tea ceremonies, but the bedrooms are carpeted and the rest of the house is hardwood or tile.


End file.
